Brother Vs Adoptive Brother
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Tai Lung had survived the wushi finger hold, but tigress's real teenage brother needs to get ready to face him, how will the battle turn out, and how will tiger succeed ?


The sun was shining over China. There was this Palace called The Emerald Palace, where a new young teenage warrior was residing at. He was 18 years of age. This warrior had black stripes, orange fur and a black orange and white tail. His name was Master Tiger. He was the young twin brother of the Furious Five leader and the great Master Tigress. At the Emerald Palace, his teacher was master Kai, He was an old raccoon, with a dark reddish brown silk robe with a staff. Tiger was training with a cheetah, one of the students who resides and trained at the Emerald Palace as well. Just then Master Kai came inside and jammed his staff against the wooden floor of the training room. They turned their attention to him and bowed.  
"Students, both of you did great, Cheetah, you may go." Master Kai said, Cheetah bowed and walked away, before tiger could leave he was stopped by master Kai. " Master Tiger, I need a word with you. Listen, I know you still pretty much new here, your skills and moves need some improvements, you won't stand a chance against an opponent, if they don't, because one day, you're going to be against a strong opponent with greater skills and faster fighting moves, do you understand." Master Kai said, Tiger gets what he's saying about his skills, but he didn't had to get more details, but instead of a little argument, he bowed and said "Yes Master Kai." Tiger decided to go for a walk to get some air and a little energy into his legs, he walked out of the Emerald Palace and into the nearby bamboo forest, it was still miles away from the Valley of Peace, in the forest as he walked along the trail, Tiger was remembering and thinking about his best friend Po, who was a panda and also known as the great strong Dragon Warrior. He was also thinking about his sister, Tigress, he missed them so much, he hadn't seen them in month's and he wanted to see them again sometime soon. He stopped in his tracks for a moment and looked around the forest.  
"Well, Master Kai did say I needed some improvements so I might as well get started for a bit, as much as I hate to break down some trees in a forest, I need to improve myself." Tiger said to himself, he ran over to a tree and punched one down, it affected his hand but he learned to ignore pain so he did, he jumped round kicked another one, then on the next one the lunged and kicked another tree down with such force bringing that one down as well. He stopped for a few seconds then he jumped up and leaped from tree to tree to practice his jumps and launches to practice reaching different objects and stuff, then he swung and flipped back down landing on his feet, a few seconds after, he heard growling, he turned quickly and saw nothing, he looked to the next side and slightly saw a shadow running on all fours through the trees, he then realized that something about this guy wasn't right, trying not to fear, he shouted in anger.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ?" Tiger shouted as loud as he could as he got into his fighting position and hoping the guy would respond, he did, but it came out in a familiar villainess voice.  
"You don't need to know, you're pathetic to think who I am." Said the voice, suddenly Tiger looked head to see some orange eyes glowing out of the shadows.  
"To think that a new weak warrior like you would act such like a little brat who never learned anything before in your entire life." The voice said continuing to make his way towards tiger.  
"WELL COME OUT AND FACE ME" Tiger shouted ignoring his words, just then as the guy emerged, it was none other than the great villainess TAI LUNG.  
"NO WAY, Tai- Lung ?, I thought Po got rid of you for good." Tiger said getting confuse, how would Tai lung survive the Wushi finger hold used by the Dragon Warrior ?, Tai- Lung was slowly making his way towards Tiger, threatening him.  
"I may have suffered injuries from that maneuver, but my strength is too great now, I am unstoppable and I will never be defeated." Tai- Lung said, Tiger was surprised, he heard of Tai- Lung but this is first time seeing him in person and facing off with him, but he right now can't believe that tai lung said that he's stronger than before and can take out his opponents easily.  
"You may say that Tai- Lung, but as a great rookie kung fu master I will at least put a few scratches on your body" Tiger said. He grew a little angry and prepared himself for battle against the villainess legend.  
"How wrong you are young boy." Tai- lung said as he just stood still, Tiger lunged at him and threw a hard punch at his chest but he stood still not moving an inch, Tiger punched his chest numerous times to no avail.  
"Rock solid huh ?" Tiger questioned, next thing he knew he was grabbed by the shirt and head butted in his nose, he walked back covering his nose and screaming in pain.  
"You whiny brat, man up and throw a better punch than that." Tai lung said. Tiger barely ignored his nose pain and tried to jump round kick him in the neck but had no effect as well. Tai Lung smirked, he grabbed Tiger's foot and slammed him to the ground, Tai- Lung laughed.  
"Get up and throw in a better move you weakling." Tai lung said, Tiger got up slowly, and with as much rage he could grew as possible, he tried his and Tigress's maneuver, the tiger claw punch, but sadly, it didn't had any effect on him as well. Tiger looked at him in shock  
"Impossible." Tiger said standing still with his arms down realizing as of right now he doesn't stand a chance. Tai lung grabbed him by his shirt and said.  
"My Turn." Tai lung said, he then round kicked him hard in the chest sending him to the ground. He picked him up forcefully again and threw him at a rock, cracking t and injuring tiger's back, tai lung then Jumped on a tree and leaped at him full speed creaming in anger with his fist aiming at him, He nailed Tiger in the stomach but on impact, the rock exploded and tiger was scratched up badly for the impact and rock pieces from the boulder. After the impact, Tiger barely got up from the boulder pieces; he then just looked at tai lung with shock and panting in pain and exhaustion.  
"Go to your friends at the Jade Palace and be prepared, you have 3 day to face me again, if you lose, the valley and China will be mine, if you win, go ahead and end my life." Tiger slowly nodded. Then Tai- Lung got into his position for his nerve attack.  
"And tell you're stupid sister, I said, we meet again B***." Tai lung said in anger and the next thing Tiger knew, was that Tai lung used his nerve attack on him and his world went black.


End file.
